


Капля внимания

by KiSHka_mad_anime_man



Series: Внутренняя Монголия Терона Шана [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Missing Scene, Sith Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29607273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiSHka_mad_anime_man/pseuds/KiSHka_mad_anime_man
Summary: Терон долго не знал, как реагировать на флирт со стороны ситха. А когда втянулся, оказалось, что пора возвращаться в Республику.
Relationships: Theron Shan/Male Sith Inquisitor
Series: Внутренняя Монголия Терона Шана [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175231
Kudos: 6





	Капля внимания

В мире не так много вещей, на которые Нокс мог бы смотреть вечно, но смущённый и запутавшийся в себе Терон Шан определённо входил в их число. Терон хотел производить впечатление уверенного острослова и очень старался. Но стоит получить пару сомнительных комплиментов от — о ужас — ситха, и вот он, сбившись, просто пытается вернуть разговор в прежнее русло. Будто ничего не произошло. Но это так не работает, Терон.

Наблюдать, как он раз за разом хмурится и зависает на пару секунд, было бесценно, и Нокс продолжал развлекаться. Иногда Терону удавалось ловко парировать, но второй уровень комплиментов — из двусмысленных намёков — он уже не вытягивал.

"А всё-таки ты забавный", — думал Нокс.

"Наверно, это что-то значит", — решил в свою очередь Терон. И удивил откровением насчёт непростых взаимоотношений с Сатель, как только Ноксу удалось повстречаться с ней лично.

Было что-то… милое и притягательное в этой республиканской наивности. Упускать шанс к ней прикоснуться казалось кощунством. Поэтому Нокс прикоснулся: осторожно, чтобы лишь слегка запалить огонёк, старательно сдерживаясь, чтобы не разбередить едва зажившую ранку на губе Терона (а очень хотелось). Отступая на полшага, Нокс видел всё ту же неловкость, но — чуть-чуть иную. И тлеющий огонёчек.

Когда они прощались на Явине-4, внутри Терона уже горел небольшой костерок.

Терон говорил слишком много — про Лану, про Ревана, про мать, про новую должность, — и в глазах явственно читалось: "Да заставь ты меня уже замолчать". Нокс заставлял договаривать фразы, которые Терон хотел бы не начинать вовсе; наслаждался каждой заминкой, неудачно выбранным словом и тем, как Терон заводил себя в тупики. Тот хотел бы говорить как можно дольше, но определённо боялся это признавать. Он, наверно, предпочёл бы попрощаться на задорном "В Империю? О да, почему нет, уверен, все будут мне доверять и никто не решит, что втайне я работаю на собственную мать", но вместо этого замолк, ляпнув, что они, может, больше и слова друг другу не скажут за всю жизнь.

Пламя опасно колыхалось на промозглом последождевом ветру, и если Нокс желал у него погреться — было самое время.

С облегчением выдохнув, Терон позволил себе притянуться к желанному и непонятному. В опасной близи ярко-жёлтые глаза казались хищными, даже когда не смотрели с коварным прищуром; Терон чувствовал на губах чужую улыбку и отчётливо осознавал, что попался в ловко расставленные силки. Самое страшное — ему нравилось. Когда ледяные пальцы скользнули под одежду, он вздрогнул — и прикусил чужую губу. Нарочно. Нокс, уже согревший руки и дразняще царапавший коготками кожу, сбавил обороты и позволил перехватить инициативу. Терон целовался с самозабвением того, кто считает каждую секунду последней и хочет успеть за неё всё. Он прижимался, вцеплялся руками в кожаный плащ, то и дело неловко задевая большие наплечники Нокса, которые почти ненавидел за их нелепость и за то, что те чертовски ему шли.

Терон потянул Нокса на себя и сделал полшага назад, потом ещё и ещё — и вскоре упёрся спиной в полуразвалившуюся стену. Холод камня пробрал бы до костей, не вжимайся в Терона спереди чёрно-красное пламя и не пылай что-то очень похожее внутри. Ветерок то пробирался под задранную куртку и футболку, то ласкал влажную от приятных укусов шею. Из лагеря донеслись неожиданно громкие, но всё ещё неразборчивые голоса, однако, прежде чем Терон успел за них мысленно зацепиться, с громким двойным щелчком сдался и упал на каменные плиты его ремень. А горячий шёпот над ухом поинтересовался, не ждёт ли Терон, когда их придут искать.

***

В шаттле Терон, взъерошенный и молчаливый, сидел, уткнувшись в свой датапад и абсолютно не видя экрана. Ему не нравилось гнетущее чувство, которое лишь нарастало по мере того, как они отдалялись от спутника. Это пройдёт, конечно. Не так уж часто выпадает возможность завести интрижку с ситхом (своеобразное достижение, но). Не так уж часто, если начистоту, у него в принципе случаются интрижки. Вот, впрочем, и ответ, Терон: тебе нужно было расслабиться, и ты зацепился за первого, кто попался. Не больше, не меньше.

Повинуясь смутному шестому чувству, Терон поднял взгляд и посмотрел налево — как раз вовремя, чтобы заметить, как Сатель прикрывает глаза, чтобы продолжить прерванную медитацию. Думать о том, что она могла понять, пока они находились на Явине-4, не хотелось. Но думалось.

По крайней мере, она не станет читать ему мораль. И вообще разговаривать с ним о чём-то, кроме работы. Какое… облегчение, а?

"Даже если Сатель что-то к тебе чувствует, она этого никогда не покажет. Джедаи привыкли подавлять эмоции", — в очевидно ситхском объяснении оказалось слишком много правды. И вот второй ответ, Терон: если кто-то проявляет к тебе хоть каплю внимания, ты начинаешь считать это внимание особенным. Но это так не работает.

Где-то на мысли о том, мог ли он заинтересоваться Ноксом попросту назло, как обиженный ребёнок из духа противоречия делает именно то, что запретила мать, Терон оборвал свой мыслительный поток. Благо, они прибыли на флот.

Спустя неделю после назначения Терону на личную почту пришло подозрительное сообщение. Отправитель значился неизвестным, хотя скрыть адрес полностью было технически невозможно. Покопавшись, Терон обнаружил, что сообщение пришло из республиканского сектора и зашифровано по недавно упразднённой системе (её сменили всего полторы недели назад, не все перешли на новую, но совпадение выглядело подозрительно). Согласно протоколу, следовало эскалировать сообщение для необходимых проверок, но Терон прекрасно знал, какие именно проверки делают инстанцией выше, и выполнил их сам. Оказалось, обычный текстовый файл.

Открыл. Порадовался, что никуда не эскалировал.

_"Как насчёт продолжить не говорить друг другу ни слова при следующей встрече?"_

Терон знал, что подобные мысли до добра не доведут, но… могла ли капля внимания быть не просто каплей?


End file.
